


Dear Diary

by Luxician



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), Bitty Bones, Christmas, F/M, Misunderstandings, Reader-Insert, Smut... Maybe... at some point... Eventually, first fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 19:53:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21325738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luxician/pseuds/Luxician
Summary: Bitty Blueberry and his owner again! Baby Blue’s owner gets a new bitty in a Christmas gift- not wanting to get rid of the new little one, she opts to introduce the new boi to the little Berry. Blueberry is afraid he’s being replaced. More comfort and fluff with a new friend. Smut Optional.
Relationships: Blue/Reader, Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	Dear Diary

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chrissytude](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chrissytude/gifts).

Dear diary,

It all started when it was Christmas and I was out with my friends. Blue had volunteered to watch the house while I was out with a few friends. We had planned to exchange gifts that year with each other; everyone got something for everyone. I crafted a few outfits for my friends together with Blue and it was a fun project. The only problem was that one of my friends got me another bitty.  
I mean... that’s sweet and all, but, bitties are not pets. They are more like children or even adults. It doesn’t feel right to accept them as gifts or anything like that.I feel that it’s like you go to an adoption center and adopt a child so you can give them to your friend, it just felt wrong, but once I had opened it and gotten the Sansy bitty I just couldn’t take it back to the bitty center and leave it there. I would have felt so bad for the guy, so in the end I decided to take him home with me. Now that I think of it, Blue could use a buddy to play with when I’m not around so I guess this is a good thing.  
I went home with our new friend. I wanted to surprise Blue so I hid the Sansy behind my back since I knew Blue would at the door waiting for me. Blue opened the door when I knocked and started excitedly asking questions of what I got and started jumping around trying to find out and, of course, he looked behind me when he did that his expression froze.  
He looked at the Sansy and then back to me with a confused and then a heartbroken expression. I was puzzled by this since I thought he would enjoy a new friend. He smiled again and said that he was going to go into his room. It was odd, and, if I’m honest, a bit scary how Blue just left quietly. The Blue I know would be jumping for joy and always very loud. I thought that I should go ask whats wrong but first I needed to introduce Sansy to his new home.  
I went to show him the kitchen, the shower, the bathroom, the living room, and my room. I finally was going to show him Blue’s and finally his room as well but when I opened the door I was met with a shocking sight.  
It was Blue, but instead of the room being decorated with all his stuff, they were all packed away neatly and Blue was looking at me with tears in his eyes but still smiling telling me that he is ready to go back to the bitty center.  
I just stood there with a gaping mouth, not understanding what he was saying for what felt like days but was actually just a few seconds until I finally snapped out of it. I asked Blue what he was talking about. He looked like he would burst out crying right in front of me and told me that isn’t that why I got a new bitty - so that I wouldn’t have to listen to him or be near him, that he wasn’t good enough to keep around. I looked at him for a while almost starting to cry myself before I rushed to him, picking him up, and hugging and kissing him on his skull now tears in my eyes.  
I told him that I could never replace someone like him, that I loved him from the bottom of my soul. Blue just stood there in stunned silence before he quietly asked, “Really? Are you really not replacing me?... Do you really love me?”   
I answered without hesitation and with a confident yes. Now it was my turn to be surprised as Blue kissed me right on the lips, looking at me with hearts in his eyes. I felt so hot as he kissed me, I wanted to take him right there right then, but that wouldn’t that be okay for me to do. He was a bitty after all - but aah fuck it I’m gonna do it.  
Then I heard someone clearing their throat behind me. I looked over and saw Sansy there looking at us with a blush on their cheeks. I immediately snapped out of it and separated from Blue, feeling embarrassed with my ears definitely the color of a tomato. When I looked over, Blue looked pretty much the same but instead of a tomato more like a blueberry.  
After that I started explaining to Blue why I have this Sansy now and how I thought that we could all be a big happy family together. After Blue heard that he went back to his cheery old self and started showing the Sansy around excitedly just like I expected he would have done the first time - without the misunderstanding, of course - but before Blue could get too excited I had to tell Blue something in private so I grabbed him and told Sansy to excuse us for a moment as I shut the door and whispered to Blue that if he wanted to continue what we were doing earlier he could come into my room tonight after Sansy falls asleep.  
Judging from his reaction, I am going to say that I will enjoy tonight very much. I’m probably more excited than I should be. Oh, I think I hear Blue coming over right now - I guess that concludes this diary entry. ‘Till next time.

**Author's Note:**

> Did this for a friend am planning on continuing at some point will take a long while though first fic but roast me all you like i know it's bad but anyways i hope you enjoyed so far see you next time. and yes i didn't include any commas to these notes on purpose.


End file.
